


Ocean Man (Take Me by The Hand)

by straykitten



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, James Charles - Freeform, M/M, Penguins, aquarium dates, changbin calls felix baby, changbin in vv in love with felix, changlix are the softest boyfs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 08:29:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18465247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/straykitten/pseuds/straykitten
Summary: When Changbin heard about the new aquarium that was opening, his first thought was that Felix would love it. His second thought probably should have been something along the lines of how it was unsafe for them to be out in public together, but instead he whipped out his phone and started searching up admission prices.orChanglix are the softest boys and they visit an aquarium together





	Ocean Man (Take Me by The Hand)

When Changbin heard about the new aquarium that was opening, his first thought was that Felix would love it. His second thought probably should have been something along the lines of how it was unsafe for them to be out in public together, but instead he whipped out his phone and started searching up admission prices. It would be about 50,000 won to pay for both of them, and if Changbin knew anything about Felix (which he did), his fluffy boyfriend would probably want an equally as fluffy souvenir from the gift shop that was almost definitely inside the aquarium. Changbin eagerly checked his watch and groaned. Felix wouldn’t be done with his lessons for at least another forty-five minutes, but Changbin couldn’t even imagine waiting that long to ask him. He sighed and dramatically pushed himself up from the couch, determined to do something useful in the hour he had to wait for his boyfriend.

Changbin pulled his notebook out, lyrics spilling out the sides and crowding every line and margin. He flipped to a new page and started writing, unsure of what would come of it but knowing what, or rather who, the lyrics would be dedicated to.

 

Felix came back to the dorm tired and frustrated. After a long practice, he had to stay back for his Korean lesson while everyone else went home. Chan and Changbin both offered to stay and wait for him, but Felix had insisted that they both went home. They both work so hard and get little to no free time, so Felix would feel horrible about wasting over an hour of that precious time by making them stay with him while he stumbled over conjugation and stuttered across syllables. He kind of regretted the decision now though, because the only thing he wanted in the world was a long hug from his favourite person. 

Felix threw open the door to his, Changbin, and Woojin’s shared room (but let’s be honest, Woojin spent so many nights in Chan’s room that it didn’t even look like he lived here aside from the clothes neatly hung in the closet) and threw himself on his bed without turning on the lights or checking the room beyond scanning the floor for tripping hazards. Tripping over Changbin’s weights once is more than enough times, and Felix would rather not repeat the incident. Needless to say, all of these circumstances led Felix to get quite a scare when his bed let out a loud grunt and felt much bumpier than usual. 

“Lixie? What the-”

“Oh my God, I’m so sorry, Binnie hyung! Are you okay?” Felix asked frantically, cupping Changbin’s face in his hands.

“I’m fine baby, how was your lesson?” Changbin’s arms wrapped around Felix’s waist as he was pulled flush against his short boyfriend. Felix groaned and thunked his head onto Changbin’s broad chest. 

Changbin carded a hand through Felix’s hair, “Not great, huh?” Felix tiredly shook his head. “Well, I have something that just might cheer you up. Have you heard about the new aquarium opening this week?” Felix’s head shot up. He loved aquariums. The water and animals reminded him of home, and he always learned something new. Besides, Felix loves seals. Their clapping and honking is so fun and stupid, and Felix is a weak man. 

“I’ve already cleared it with Chan hyung, as long as we go later in the evening and wear masks we should be fine.” Changbin explained, a soft grin gracing his features. Felix felt so excited, if his body hadn’t been pushed to the absolute limit that day he would have jumped up and danced.

“God, I love you,” Felix softly kissed Changbin, and their teeth knocked together as they smiled against each other’s lips. 

Changbin was the one to pull away first, “Go shower, you’re all sweaty,” he teased. Felix jokingly rolled his eyes and got up off the bed.

“You aren’t going to join me?” he asked, knowing damn well that Changbin could never deny him anything.

Changbin stood up and stretched, letting out an overly dramatic sigh, “In two weeks, our dates won’t be limited to showers and movie nights, I promise.”

 

Changbin was true to his word. Two weeks later, the rapper was vibrating with excitement. He just had to make it through this short dance practice and then they'd be free! Changbin glanced over at Felix, but found that he couldn't look away. His fluffy baby was messing around with Minho and Hyunjin in a way that definitely didn't seem too fluffy. 

Changbin walked over to the dancers and wrapped Felix in a back hug, “Hey guys, what are you doing?” he asked, stopping Minho mid-hip thrust. 

“Uh...” 

“You know what hyung, I don't need to know,” Changbin retracted his question and pulled Felix away from the other boys. 

“I'm so excited for later!” Felix squealed, jumping up and down in joy. Changbin laughed.

“Yeah, baby, me too. One more hour and we'll be out of here,” 

Chan called for the boys to go to their starting positions, and Felix pecked Changbin on the lips before breaking away and returning to his spot, followed by a grinning Changbin, who was not acting like a lovesick fool, Seungmin, thank you very much.

 

When practice was over, Changbin and Felix rushed to the showers in the JYP building. They threw on the extra clothes they packed and ran to catch the bus, giggling like children the whole way. When they got to the bus stop, Changbin fished their black facemasks out of his backpack. Once their masks were secured, the two boys linked hands. They held hands the whole bus ride, giggling and whispering. They were so entrenched in their conversation, they almost missed their stop. 

Felix and Changbin ran off the bus hand in hand, throwing a thank you over their shoulder to the bus driver. 

“Hyung, I’m so excited!” Felix gushed, squishing Changbin’s hand in his enthusiastic grip. 

“We still have to get in, baby. Then we’ll see how excited you are,” Changbin laughed, endeared by his boyfriend’s carefree joy. Felix squealed again and dragged poor Changbin to the admissions desk. They got their tickets and got into the aquarium without an issue, aside from Felix getting mad at Changbin for not letting him pay, or even look at the price.

“Hyung! Look at the... what’s it called? Squirtle but real?”

“Do you mean turtle?” Changbin asked fondly.  
“Yeah, the turtle! These ones are the ones that bite! Back in Australia, when I was a kid, I almost lost a toe to one of these little monsters,” Despite Felix’s less than flattering description, there was no malice in his voice. 

Changbin laced his and Felix’s fingers together again, unsure of when they dropped each other’s hands and why they even would at all. He led Felix over to a large tank full of fish of every size and colour. The plaque said that they were all fish from the Atlantic Ocean, and that the tank imitated what most natural ecosystems look like.

“Binnie hyung,” Felix said childishly, “you see that fish?” He pointed to a particularly large fish circling around the bottom of the tank.

“Yeah? What about it?”

“It looks taller than you,” Felix smiled at Changbin so sweetly that the insult was almost taken out of his words.

“Yah! Lee-” Changbin was about to yell Felix’s name before remembering where they were. His annoyance soon morphed into a heaviness in his chest. Idols weren’t supposed to date anyone, and if the world found out there were two male idols dating, and from the same group? Their careers would be over before it even began. 

Changbin pulled Felix in for a tight hug, knotting his hand in the taller’s hair. Felix hugged back just as tightly, knowing what the older was thinking and being just as affected by it. 

“Let’s go look at some sharks, hyung,” Felix murmured into Changbin’s ear. The older nodded and released Felix from his arms. 

The two boys wandered the aquarium, every animal they saw making them cheer up more and more, until-

“Oh my GOD! Binnie hyung!”

“What? What happened?” Changbin asked frantically, fearing the worst. What if they were recognized? Wait, did their manager even know they were here? Was this considered sneaking out? What if-

“They have PENGUINS!” Felix pressed his face up against the glass and cooed. Changbin tried to control his racing heartbeat as he let out a breath of relief. He smiled fondly at Felix’s antics and pulled out his phone to take a picture. He snapped a few photos of Felix being adorably in awe of the animals before getting his attention.

“Lixie baby, smile for hyung!” Felix turned around and pulled his mask off, striking a pose for the camera. His smile stretched from ear to ear. 

“I want one with both of us, hold on,” Felix wandered a short distance away from the penguin enclosure to get the attention of an elderly woman with her grandson.

“Excuse me ma’am, would you mind taking a picture of me and my friend with the penguins?” Felix asked politely with a bow, smiling at the woman and her grandson. She agreed happily and Felix practically skipped back over to Changbin. The older passed his phone to the woman and pulled off his face mask, and they once again linked hands. They squeezed each other’s hands in silent understanding, smiling widely at the camera. The woman didn’t seem to notice their entwined hands, or maybe she just didn’t care, because she gave the phone back to Changbin with a smile and wished them a good day. The two boys bowed and thanked her. The aquarium was only an hour or so from closing time, so there was only a handful of people still lingering. After a short debate, Felix stuffed the masks into his jacket pocket and and opened up the pictures. They cooed and roasted each other before moving on.

“Lix, look! We found a shark!” Changbin stared in awe at the small reef sharks as they flitted around the tank. Felix hugged the shorter boy from behind and rested his chin on Changbin’s head. 

“People always act so scared of sharks, but they’re really just peaceful little babies,” Felix muttered into Changbin’s hair, “They’re kind of like you,”

Changbin lightly swatted Felix’s hand that was resting on his waist, who tightened his grip and giggled. 

They watched the shark for a while longer before the overhead speakers pinged on,

“Ladies and gentlemen, we will be closing in forty-five minutes. Please begin to exit the aquarium, and have a wonderful day!”

Changbin wiggled out of Felix’s hold and turned, “Come on baby, there’s one more thing I want to do.” Changbin grabbed Felix’s wrist and guided him to the front of the aquarium building. The gift shop was still open with a few customers milling around, so Changbin didn’t feel too bad about going in so close to closing. 

“Pick something out, ‘Lix,” Changbin prompted warmly, fondly shaking his head when Felix made a beeline for the plushies. He scanned the various fish and animals before zeroing in on his prize.

 

“What about this one, hyung?” Felix held up a plush penguin about the size of Changbin’s forearm. 

“It’s perfect, what should we name it?” Changbin teased. Felix stopped for a second, deep in thought.

“James Charles.” Felix leveled Changbin with a look that dared him to try to challenge the name. Changbin snorted out a laugh, making Felix’s lips twitch. Soon, they were both laughing hysterically and gasping for air.

“Okay, okay, let’s go pay for James Charles so we can go home,” Changbin said, stumbling over the name of the penguin as he tried not to laugh. They made their way to the cashier, who was pointedly not looking their way. Changbin paid again, to Felix’s annoyance, and they were on their way.

 

The boys exited the aquarium and put their facemasks back on. They spent the bus ride back to the dorms in silence, just enjoying each other’s presence. Neither of them spoke for over half the ride, until Felix rested his head on Changbin’s shoulder.

“Thank you for today, Binnie hyung. I had a lot of fun.” Felix lowered his mask just enough to press a chaste kiss to Changbin’s cheek. 

“You’re welcome, ‘Lix. When we get home let’s go straight to sleep, yeah? Hyung is tired.” 

 

They got home later than they thought and were greeted by a stressed Chan and a tired Woojin as soon as they opened the door.

“Where were you?” Chan asked worriedly, scanning them for any signs of injury.

“We’re fine, hyung, the bus was just slow,” Changbin placated the tired leader, “We’re going to go to bed, it’s been a long day.”

Chan nodded and shook Woojin awake, partly guiding but mostly dragging him to bed. 

Changbin and Felix got ready for bed, uncoordinatedly tangling themselves in the sheets. Before long, they were asleep, still smiling and holding each other.

 

(BONUS)

“Binnie hyung! Where’s James Charles!” Felix yelled from his room. Changbin looked up from his cereal, eyebrows furrowed. The other members at the table looked at him with confusion.

“He isn’t in your bed?” Changbin called back, he was sure that the penguin had made it into bed with them the night before, unless they left him on the couch.

“He isn’t here!” Felix ran out of the room, “What of we lost him! I knew I wasn’t ready to be a parent!”

“It’s okay, we’ll find him. You check the room and I’ll check the living room,” Changbin patted Felix’s freckled cheek and began searching. He checked under the coffee table, in between the cushions, and under the couch.

“Did you find him?” Felix asked, not answering Jisung’s pleading to explain why the hell they were looking for James Charles.

“No, not yet-wait! I got him!” Changbin victoriously held up the stuffed penguin that was hiding in a stray blanket.

“James Charles!” Felix cried as he grabbed the plushie from Changbin’s hands and crushed it to his chest.

“Wait,” Hyunjin asked slowly, “James Charles is a penguin?” The other members that had the misfortune of being awake to see the chaos looked on in confusion, mirth, and in Seungmin’s case, disappointment.

“Yeah? What do you mean?” Felix asked confusedly.

“Nothing, just-just go eat your breakfast,” Hyunjin walked away from the scene, loudly closing his bedroom door behind him.

“Come on ‘Lix, I’ll pour you some cereal,” Changbin pulled Felix up off the ground and led him to the small kitchen.

Felix almost attacked Woojin for putting his coffee too close to the precious plushie, and despite reassurances that the penguin would be safe, Felix didn’t let go of James Charles for the entire morning.

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys!! this is the first thing i've written in over a year, and i really want to get back into writing! if you have any constructive criticism please let me know uwu  
> i'm also accepting requests atm so if you want something written leave a comment!!
> 
> yell at me on tumblr @/straykittenposts


End file.
